Robin Hood the Next Generation
by Angie the Wolfos
Summary: The Daughters of Robin Hood and Marian meet up with two young men of Nobility. Secret pasts are revealed, and the crown is in danger. Can the Four of them, get the crown back and not loose themselves in the Process? Bad at Summaries CH 1 UP!
1. Profiles

Name: Kaelyn of Locksley (Kestrel)

Name: Kaelyn of Locksley (Kestrel)

Age: 17

Size: Slender, Athletic, Short 5'6"

Gender: female

Eyes: Change between icy blue and frozen silver

Hair: Soft brown, medium length ponytail

Personality: She's pretty easy going but can be seriosu when necessary. Her mind is as sharp as her tongue. She's supper loyal to her gang and wants nothing else than to be like her father. Stubborn!!

Other: She hates dressing up. And she's skilled in the recurve bow and twin daggers

Written By:

Name: Lyndon of London

Age: 17.

Size: tall 5'11"

Hair : Dark brown w/ auburn streaks .

Eyes: Deep hazel

Personality: Contradicting, Independent, yet clingy, loving, but cold, authoritative, can be weak, intense, mysterious feelings run really deep, some times creates a facade of emotions to hide behind, intuitive, determined, loyal, leader, adaptable, stubborn, competitive, dominant, controlling, passionate, when wronged, will seek revenge, will never forget an act of kindness and will repay it. Vegetarian

Name: Peter of Welsh nobility,

Age:19

Hair: light brown and neatly kept

Eyes: greenish blue

Personality: not afraid to speak his opinion, literate, modest, never carries more money then needed for food, detests war and killing, well educated in the arts and in history, not so good with maps

Other: Very Religious

Name: Michela of Locksley (Jay)

Age17

Size Thin, toned, 5' 5"

gender: female

eyes: light green

hair: dark brown, braided or down in large curls

Personality: more intellectual then her twin takes things more seriously and often gets angry at Kaelyn for being too nonchalant.

She uses a Sashimir Scimitar but avoids violence when needed. She wants to be more like her mother an insider spy than out in the field but she dose enjoy the nights with the gang...pretty stubborn when she has her mind set on something will never let anything go without a lot of yelling


	2. Enter Michela And Kaelyn

Okay! YEAAAHH! We finally got this thing up! Also, this story has four writers soo...yeah,The Masked Marauder00 Beta Reads LOVE HER! Welcome To the Author Corner!! Or top of the Page...

SpiritsCalling: HELLO PEOPLES!! PLEASE LOVE THE STORY! Cause we waisted our whole summer on it...litterally (Owner of Kaelyn) The Masked Marauder00:keep reading i promise it gets even better!!DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! (Owner of Michela) Lionfang: this is the dude that plays lyn... (Owner of Lyndon...obviously..) Hezekiah: Greetings...I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing (Owner of Peter)

DISCLAIMER: Sadly the Four of us don't own Robin Hood...TT But we own our charries...and we love them...so don't steal them

* * *

Birds sang quietly as the grass rustled in the small area directly behind the Locksley manor. Eighteen long years had passed since Robin and Marian were able to safely bring the King back from the Holy Land. And in this time frame, they had two daughters; the two teenage girls were conversing with each other in the long grass, and judging by their looks, they were obviously twins.

The elder of the two had mid length deep almost black, brown hair that fell in very loose curls, and sat with her Sashimir Scimitar sheathed on the ground beside her. Her sister's blue eyes sparkled mischievously as she told her twin of her latest adventure. The younger of them, had hair that was a lighter shade, and kept it pulled back in a ponytail with her headband, It draped over the quiver of arrows she seemed to carry around with her everywhere.

" And so then, I grabbed his arm and he-"

The younger twin stopped short as her keen eyes picked out the form of their father walking towards them. His long recurve bow was, like always, slung on his back along with a quiver of arrows.

"Gossiping are we?" he asked giving them his infamous grin and sitting down next to them. Both girls smiled at his approach and waited for the news he obviously had come to tell them. After a moment of staring out at the fields he had reclaimed, he spoke to them seriously. "The Prince is missing."

"Wait, wait, wait" Kaelyn shook her head. "_**The**__ Prince_? What's his name?" she snapped her fingers as she searched for it.

"Lyndon" Michela smirked.

"That's the guy!" She said triumphantly.

Robin shook his head for silence. "I'm worried that the Sheriff may try something." He told them. At that specific moment, a troop of armored soldiers appeared down the road. They all carried swords with some bearing torches, one soldier carrying a flag, with the emblem of Nottingham.

The grave look on their father's face was more than enough to reveal that something was not right. "Get down." He muttered barely audible to them both. Obediently they dropped into the long grass, disappearing from view.

"Robin of Locksley! " The head of the riders called out, still a fair distance away. "You are to be informed that King Richard is dead, the Prince Lyndon has run away and the previously known Sheriff of Nottingham is taking the King's place as no heir has presented themselves."

Kaelyn sent a shocked look to her twin, who promptly made a shushing movement.

"You have till Sundown tonight to present yourself to the new King!" With that the riders departed, and moved onto the next manor a ways down the road. Robin stood there, his blue eyes still focused on the place where the rider had stood not so long ago. Michela cautiously lifted herself out of the grass. "Dad?" she asked not sure what to say or expect to hear. Her twin quickly removed herself from the brush as well, and listened intently.

"I want you two to go into Sherwood." He told them seriously, still not looking at them. "I don't want you two anywhere near here when they come back. "

"But Dad, We can help!" The youngest of his daughters interrupted.

"No, I'm positive." He said more to himself than to them. After several more seconds he turned to the two of them. "Do not use the name Locksley if you meet anyone. I have a feeling that it will do you more harm then good…in these coming times." He studied them both for a moment longer and then pulled them into a hug. "Be careful." He whispered.

"You too" His older daughter mumbled back.

"Now go." He let of them and watched as they began to sprint in the direction of Sherwood. Just before they cleared the last rise that would put them out of sight completely Kaelyn stopped and looked back. Their father was still there, watching them go. He raised a hand in farewell, and she lifted her arm to wave back only to have her sister tug it back down.

"We have to keep going." Her green eyes were narrowed. With that, they turned and ran on, as the sun grew lower in the sky.

Darkness had almost completely fallen, as they raced through the tall trees of Sherwood Forest. Neither of the spoke suddenly gripped with a feeling of unknowing fear that kept them running, even though they were gasping for air. Kaelyn skidded to a halt and collapsed under a tree, completely unable to go on. Her older sister didn't need any persuasion for stopping.

"We can't go any further tonight." Kaelyn spoke softly once her breathing evened out, blue eyes glinting in the dim light.

"You're right." Michela agreed and then added even softer, "For once."

Kaelyn scowled but didn't do anything further, much too tired to do any more than wrap her cloak around her and fall asleep. After a moment, Michela followed suit, both of them falling into a much needed sleep after the long run. Little did they know, that they events of that day would change their destiny forever.

* * *

Kael: YAY!! I'm an awesome!

Mika: THAT IS SOOO NOT WHAT HAPPENED KAEL!

Kael: SHUSH!

Mika: Oh...um! REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
